Angyalok és Démonok
by Kitty214
Summary: A történet egy csendes kisvárosban, Kansaiban játszódik. Ashely Cerney éli a tinédzserek mindennapjait, mit sem sejtve arról, hogy a gonosz az ő álmos kis városkájában ütötte fel a fejét. Míg ő álmai szerelmével Joel Desbiens-el van elfoglalva, addig a
1. Chapter 1

Megint hétfő. Gondolom magamban, a homlokomat ráncolva, amint meghallom az órám csörgését. Álmosan kikecmergek az ágyamból és összerezzenek egy kicsit a hidegtől. Felveszem a köntösömet és az ablakhoz sétálok. Elhúzom a függönyt, de anélkül is tudom, hogy éjjel esett a hó. A bátyámat hallom, ahogyan szitkozódva a havat lapátolja a kocsikijáró elől. Kinézek és elmosolyodom. Nem mintha nem szeretném őt, de azért mindig jól esik nézni, ahogy szenved.

Már egy ideje bámulok kifele, rá is nézek az órámra, ami 7:10-et mutat, és most jövök rá, máris késésben vagyok.  
Gyorsan beágyazok, és keresek valami tiszta ruhát a szekrényemben. Előveszek egy piros fekete csíkos pólót, egy fekete koptatott farmert, egy zoknit, és egy fekete övet, amire pirossal van ráírva: Converse / All Star  
A ruháimat az ágyamra pakolom, és elmegyek zuhanyozni. 5 perc alatt végzek is, gyorsan megfésülöm hosszú sötétbarna hajamat, és egy vörös hajpánttal díszítem. Kimegyek a fürdőből, és szinte már futok, mert igyekeznem kell. Gyorsan felöltözöm a szobámban, és bepakolom a táskámat. Lemegyek a lépcsőn, és rögtön szembe velem, az asztalról, elveszem a reggelimet, amit anyu egy zacskóba csomagolt.  
- Jó reggelt Ashely!  
- Reggelt anyu! Futok a suliba. Szép napot! –Anissa, az anyukám, egy igazi minta anyuka. Mindig megad nekünk mindent, de mégis van benne egy kis anyai szigor. Kedves lélek, de mióta meghalt apu, ki sem mozdul itthonról, csak mikor munkába megy. Az esti műszakból korán hazaér, elkészíti a reggelit, és lefekszik aludni. Rossz nézni, hogy szinte nem is mosolyog. A haja már szinte őszül, ami eredetileg fekete lenne. Gyönyörű smaragdzöld szeme alatt karikák látszanak.  
Bátyám hirtelen beront az ajtón.  
- Jó reggelt kicsi lány. Elvihetlek a suliba?? –Olyan piros az orra, mint Rudolf-nak. Egyfolytában szipog, és dörzsölgeti a kezét. Biztos nagyon hideg lehet odakint.  
- Neked is jó reggelt. És megköszönném, ha elvinnél - Bátyám születésem óta kicsi lánynak szólít. Sokkmindenben segít a ház körül, de egyben túl nagy teher is. A suliban a haverjaival van mindig, és mivel nem egy első osztályú iskolába járunk, nem nagyon veszik számon, ha késel, csak legyél benn az órán, és minden dolgozatot írj meg. Anyu nagyon aggódik a jövője miatt. - Oké. Vedd gyorsan a cipőd, és a kabátod, mert sietnünk kell!- A kezembe nyomta a fekete tornacipőmet, amit fel is húztam. Levettem a szürke kabátomat az akasztóról, felvettem, a táskámat a hátamra, és elindultam kifelé, bátyámat követve.  
- Jeffray! Vigyázz a húgodra!  
- Oké anyu. Csak ne szólíts Jeffray-nak!  
- Hisz ez a neved. Nem?  
- De… elég a Jeff….  
- Oké. Csak óvatosan vezess. Siessetek haza, és mindenképpen várd meg a húgodat.  
- Oké. Szia anyu.  
- Szia anyu! – mindketten adtuk egy puszit az arcára, és elindultunk kifelé. Gyorsan beszálltunk a kocsiba, és elindultunk a suli felé. Az út kb. 40 perc autóval, és mivel nagy a hó, így még lassabban mentünk.  
- Hány órád lesz ma? – kérdezi Jeff  
- Hét…  
- Nekem nyolc, szóval várj meg a fenti aulában, utána hazahozlak kocsival  
- Oké. De nem muszáj megvárnod, és hazahoznod. Egyedül is hazatalálok…  
- Anya megkért hogy hozzalak el, így el is hozlak. Meg hát nem engedem, hogy megint az az idióta kísérjen haza.  
- Miért? Nem tudom mi bajod van vele. Nem is ismered.  
- Tudom hogy egy rebellis kis mitugrász, aki csak ágyba akar vinni, minden jósseggű csajszit.  
- Pont, mint te……  
- Ez nem volt vicces!!  
- Pedig te is ilyen vagy. 13 éves korodban bevitted az egyik osztálytársadat a fiúmosdóba, és ott akartál rámászni…szerencse hogy nem hagyta magát.  
- Na látod….de én biztosan tudom, hogy ezt akarja, szóval nem szabad megbízni benne. Megölném, ha ilyet csinálna veled.  
- Oké, de tudok magamra vigyázni.  
Aranyosan rám pillantott, és elmosolyodott. Én viszonoztam a kedves mosolyt Az út hátralévő részére bekapcsolta a rádiót, és csak azt hallgattuk.

Oda is értünk a sulihoz, kiszállunk a kocsiból, és siettünk befelé, ne hogy elkéssünk. Az első órám matek, így kivettem könyveimet a szekrényemből, és elindultam a matekterem felé. Sajnos nem sikerült beérnem a csöngetés előtt, és már a terem ajtaja is csukva volt, így bekopogtam, és lassan benyitottam.  
- Ashely Cerney! Elkésett!  
- Elnézést. Csak…  
- Semmi kifogás! Kérem, foglaljon helyet, és figyelmesen kövesse a többiekkel együtt a mondanivalómat! – Olyan ijesztő a matek tanár. Szigorú mély hang, és a szemeivel olyan fenyegetően tud nézni. A hideg futkos tőle a hátamon.

A teremben összesen 9 gyerek lehetett, és mindenki rajzolt, vagy olvasott, vagy beszélgetett. Nem tudom hogy mire gondolt a tanár figyelem alatt. Mindegy… leültem az egyik hátsó padba. Senkit nem ismertem innen, mert most változtatták meg a csoportokat, így először inkább meghúztam magam.  
- Szia Ashely! A következő órád rajz. Nincs kedved meglógni?? – Körülnézek, ki szól hozzám, és balra a mellettem lévő padban észrevettem Joelt. Ő az a gyerek, akiről út közben beszélgettem a bátyámmal. Észvesztő milyen aranyosan mosolygott rám, és gyönyörű kék szemeiben mintha ezernyi csillag lett volna… gyönyörű volt.

Oké elég az ábrándozásból!!  
- Minek lógnék én a rajz óráról?? És honnan tudod, hogy az lesz a következő órám??- Megmondom őszintén én sem tudtam hogy rajzom lesz a következő, de örülök hogy eszembe juttatta.  
- Elmehetnénk hógolyózni… vagy sétálgatni… és egyébkent megkérdeztem a barátnődet. Baj? – Olyan elbűvölő a mosolya… mindegy….! Kimentem volna vele hógolyózni, de a rajz a kedvenc órám, így inkább nemet mondtam. Egyébként is, ha bátyám megtudná, megölne.  
- Bocsi de nem. Most nincs kedvem.  
- Oké. – Olyan szomorúan nézett… bár szerintem direkt tettette, de azért megsajnáltam. – De azért hazakísérhetlek ugye?  
- Még egyszer bocsi, de bátyám azt mondta, hazavisz kocsival.  
- Kár… Pedig mutatni akartam volna valamit. – El is fordult, és lehajtotta a fejét a padra. A kapucniját a fejére húzta, és becsukta a szemét. Hát… szép álmokat………  
Hirtelen valaki beront az ajtón, úgy hogy szinte az ajtót is kitépte. Egy szőke, magas férfi volt az. Olyan ismerős feje volt… nem tudom ki az. Mindegy. Ha nem engem keres ilyen sürgősen, nem érdekel, így én is lehajtottam a fejem a padra.  
- Jó reggelt! Elnézést a zavarásért, Ashely Cerney-t keresem! – Rögtön felkaptam a fejemet.  
- Ashely kérlek, fáradj ki a teremből, az úr beszélni szeretne veled. – Úr?? Max. 22 éves lehetett. Mindegy. Felálltam, megfogtam a cuccomat, és kimentem a teremből. A pasi jött utánam, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és a szemembe nézett.  
- Az anyukádat most viszik a kórházba. Szívrohama volt.


	2. Chapter 2

A hír hallatára összerezzenek… szinte levegőt sem kapok. Csak arra tudok gondolni, Felépül majd? Vagy meg fog halni, És akkor mi lesz velünk?...  
- Ashely!? Jól vagy?? Gyere, elviszlek kocsival a kórházba. – Megsimogatja a vállam, és elindul a bejárati ajtó felé. Követem.

- Köszönöm….- Ahogy kimondom, elkezdek könnyezni, és a pulcsim ujjával törölgetem szemeimet.

Hallom hogy mögöttem, kinyílik a matek terem ajtaja, és a tanár azt kiabálja. „Joel Desbiens! Gyere vissza, most azonnal!" Nem fordulok hátra, de a férfi igen. Kikerekedett szemekkel bámul, és úgy érzem nekem is meg kell néznem. Lassan megfordulok, és Joel ugrik a nyakamba.

- Uramisten! Te meg mit csinálsz??

- Hát, megölellek… baj??  
- Nem.  
- De mégis elhúzod magad. És vissza sem ölelsz? – A hangja olyan hívogató, és csábító illat árad belőle.  
- Inkább menj vissza órára…!  
- Oké –Lassan elengedi a nyakam, és távolodik. A szemembe néz, és elmosolyodik amitől én elolvadok….Habozva, de mégis erővel közelebb húz magához, átkarolja derekamat, és egy csókot nyom a számra. Elégedetten vigyorog, és visszamegy a terembe. Nem tudom, hogy miért csókolt meg, de nem érdekel, csak érjek gyorsan anyu mellé.  
Ahogy visszasétál a terembe, rögtön trágár beszéddel illette a tanárt. „A faszom kivan! Szálljon már le rólam!"  
- Menjünk!- Mondom, siettetve a férfit.

- Oké.  
Szapora lépésekkel megyünk kifelé az ajtón, egyenesen a tag kocsijáig. Udvariasan kinyitja nekem az ajtót, és ahogy beszállok vissza is csukja. Ő is beszáll, elindítja a kocsit, és valahogy nem lassúzza el a vezetést. Egész végig őt nézem… olyan ismerős….  
Az első piros lámpánál rám néz, és elmosolyodik.

- Bocsánat. El is felejtettem bemutatkozni. A nevem Shon Dess.- Rögtön felcsillant a szemem. Már tudom ki ez!  
- Te vagy az a meleg valóság show műsorvezetője! – Upsz…ezt kicsit hangosan mondtam…milyen kár…a helyes fiúknak, vagy van már barátnőjük, vagy melegek. Kivéve Joelt….mindegy…!!

- Igen…De te miért nézel ilyeneket?  
- Óh…én nem néztem. A volt sulimban volt egy meleg osztálytársam, és mikor átjött, és én lementem hogy hozzak valamit enni, rögtön oda kapcsolta a TV-t. Egyébként, nagyon jó műsorvezető vagy.

- Köszönöm a bókot. – És csak most jövök rá, hogy letegeztem.  
Váratlanul fékez egy óriásit, és mellettünk egy csattanást hallok. Fejem a hang irányába fordítom, de rögtön el is kapom onnan. Hogy mit láttam, ami ennyire elrémisztett?...két kocsi…egymásba tolódva. A sofőrök biztosan meghaltak. Mindenhol vér, és füst, és a szag. Borzalmas. De egy utas túlélte. Beszorult. Hallom, ahogy felnyög, és kiáltozni kezd. Rémület, és fájdalom vegyül a hangjába, ahogy siránkozva kérleli, hogy valaki mentse meg. De egyre halkabb, és halkabb lesz….. és egyre csak szenved…a végén abbahagyja. Meghal.  
Tekintetemet még mindig a másik irányba fordítom, és felnézek Shon arcára. Olyan nyugodt…olyan természetes…olyan mintha…mintha élvezné a látványt…félelmetes az arckifejezése, de egyszerre vonzó is.  
Beindítja a kocsit, és megyünk tovább…mintha csak azért állt volna meg, hogy végignézze a nő szenvedését. Rám pillant…  
- Jól vagy?  
- Igen…- Hazudtam. De közben a fejem lüktet, és hányinger kap el az előző jelenettől.

- Mindjárt odaérünk. – Kinézek az ablakon, és…nem is ismerem ezt a környéket…  
- Hol vagyunk? –nem válaszol… lehet nem hallotta, így megkérdezem hangosabban.

- Hol vagyunk?? –még mindig semmi válasz.  
- Hol vagyunk a francba is!!!??  
- Mi? Elnézést… nem figyeltem. De ne aggódj, mindjárt odaérünk anyukádhoz. – tovább hajtunk, befelé egy parkolóba. Vérfagyasztó kinézete van az előttünk álló épületnek. Koromfekete, fehér ablakkeretekkel, és lekopott arany betűkkel van felírva a nagy faajtó fölé:  
Bone and Blood(Csont és Vér)… hátborzongató!! Ahogy megállunk, kiszállok, és sietek befelé, egyrészt, mert hideg van, másrészt, mert látni szeretném anyut.  
- Azért igazán megvárhatnál! – hátrafordulok, és látom, hogy lohol utánam, így lelassítok. Ezt már csak megérdemli, azért, hogy ilyen önzetlen volt és elhozott ide.

Éles nyikorgást hallok az épület felől, odafordulok, és látom, hogy ajtaja kinyílik, és két feketébe öltözött pasas jön ki, egy hullás zsákot cipelnek. Gondolom a holttest benne van.

És csak most térek észhez.  
- Uramisten! Ez egy hullaház?! Anyu meghalt?


End file.
